16 Stycznia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 106 - Sztuka dojrzewania - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce- Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 6. Tajemnicza Ameryka Północna 41'; serial 10:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 11:00 Świat się kręci - /86/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /23/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Magia wielkiego błękitu cz. 7. Niesamowita Antarktyka 43'; serial 13:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /4/ 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2787; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5915 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5915); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Klan - odc. 2527 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:45 Drużyna A II - odc. 15, Piękna i bestie (The A - Team II, ep. 15, The Battle of Bel Air); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Wisła ( studio ) 17:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Wisła ( 1 seria ) 18:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Wisła ( 2 seria ) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Monte Carlo 20:07 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce ręcznej - Polska 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Przedsiębiorczość młodych odc. 26 (seria II, odc. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 68 (seria V, odc. 12) - Rabunek - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Dziewczyna, która pokonała śmierć (The Girl that Wouldn't Die) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2012) 23:35 Dwóch ojców (Second Best) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1994) 01:25 Drużyna A II - odc. 15, Piękna i bestie (The A - Team II, ep. 15, The Battle of Bel Air); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 02:15 Agnieszka i Jeremi - listy śpiewające; reportaż; 02:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /4/ 03:05 Notacje - Maria Drue. Pani baronowa i austriacki bauer; cykl dokumentalny 03:20 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Dziewczyna, która pokonała śmierć (The Girl that Wouldn't Die); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2012) 04:30 Notacje - Adam Zaleski. Wygraliśmy los na loterii; cykl dokumentalny 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 80/91 Statek miłości; serial TVP 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 47/224 Poważna decyzja 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 423; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1045 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 211 - Na ratunek Zosi; serial TVP 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Mołdawia winem płynąca (16); magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Poganiacz słoni - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 15 "Hazard"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 66; teleturniej 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda Kraj 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 543 - Życie za życie; serial TVP 17:10 Herkules - odc. 9 Wojownicza księżniczka (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Warrior Princess); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/77; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1045 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1046 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 O czym marzą faceci (One Night at McCool's) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 22:20 Kocham kino - Persepolis (Persepolis) 91'; film animowany kraj prod.Francja, USA (2007) 00:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Przystanek Świebodzin (Die Wundermacher von Swiebodzin) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 00:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Świat według Billa Gatesa (Bill Gates foundation) 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 01:30 Persepolis (Persepolis) 91'; film animowany kraj prod.Francja, USA (2007) 03:10 Art Noc: Muzyczne "Rozmaitości" - zespół Pogodno; koncert 03:45 Herkules - odc. 9 Wojownicza księżniczka (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Warrior Princess); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda - 16.01 - 1 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 Pogoda 07:31 Dzień dobry Warszawo; magazyn 07:57 Pogoda 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda - 16.01 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:10 Elementarz mam - odc. 21; magazyn 09:30 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda - 16.01 - 2 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 6 - Agnieszka Ziółkowska 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:45 Klimaty i smaki - Podlaski Zapiecek; program poradnikowy 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:20 Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie; reportaż 11:40 Mówię i godom 12:05 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 8 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:35 Małe ojczyzny - Wojna sie skończyła; cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Centrum Hewelianum; cykl reportaży 14:10 Śmiecińscy; magazyn 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny 14:55 Dejmek - film o Kazimierzu Dejmku; film dokumentalny 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Relacje 17:00 Podwodna Polska - Pokonać Grawitację; reportaż 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:44 Pogoda 17:46 Interwencje Jolanty Erol; magazyn 18:07 Pogoda 18:09 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; 18:25 AUSTRIA - narty, góry, termy 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:45 Pogoda 18:48 Wywiad Kuriera 18:59 Strefa Mazowsze; magazyn kulturalny 19:13 Kronika waw.pl; felieton 19:18 Wodzireje 20:00 Wiadomości Kuriera 20:05 Raport na gorąco 20:07 Pogoda 20:08 Porozmawiajmy o...; program publicystyczny 20:29 U nas na Pekinie - odc. 1 Mieszkańcy; serial dokumentalny Ewy Borzęckiej 20:54 AUSTRIA - narty, góry, termy 20:57 Pogoda 21:00 Pogoda - 16.01 - 3 21:05 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 16.01 - 4 22:01 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:13 Raport na gorąco 22:16 Pogoda 22:18 Wiadomości sportowe 22:23 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn 22:35 Telekurier 23:00 Relacje 23:30 Raport z Polski 23:55 Zwierzęta w służbie ojczyźnie; reportaż 00:20 Dejmek - film o Kazimierzu Dejmku; film dokumentalny 01:25 Pogoda - 16.01 - 3 01:30 Echa dnia 01:40 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 02:05 Echa dnia - komentarze 02:15 Pogoda - 16.01 - 4 02:25 Telekurier 03:00 Dejmek - film o Kazimierzu Dejmku; film dokumentalny 04:10 Mówię i godom 04:35 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 8 05:05 Telekurier 05:35 Raport z Polski 06:05 Relacje 06:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /86/; widowisko publicystyczne 07:00 Sztuka życia - odc. 58 Zbigniew Buczkowski; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 07:25 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 5/7 - Pościg; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55 10:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - To trzeba utrwalić; cykl reportaży 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - Asia (348) 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Galeria - odc. 90; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 995 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /10/ 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1020; serial TVP 13:45 Siostry - odc. 3/13 - Marzenia Matyldy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Życie zaczyna się od tańca - odc. 2 24'; telenowela dokumentalna 15:10 Ciepło na lata - Jak zbudować tani dom?; magazyn 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 858* - Noc świra; telenowela TVP 15:55 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - 2013 (I część) 17:00 Galeria - odc. 90; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /10/ 17:55 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - 2013 (II część) 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 995 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 8 - Kolega Kiwi 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /10/ 20:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 20 (seria II, odc. 7) - Uprowadzenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Kenia - Krzysztof (362) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Determinator - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:40 Gry wojenne - cz. 3 44'; cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Galeria - odc. 90; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /10/ 01:15 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 5/7 - Pościg; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 8 - Kolega Kiwi 02:00 Wiadomości 02:30 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 20 (seria II, odc. 7) - Uprowadzenie; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Kenia - Krzysztof (362) 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 995; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Gry wojenne - cz. 3 44'; cykl dokumentalny 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (74) - Na ryby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (70) Macedonia "Droga przez Bałkany"; magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 73 "Rodzic uczy, rodzic radzi, rodzic nigdy Cię nie zdradzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 74 "Wolna chata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:00 Ranczo - odc. 76 - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:50 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Pułapka zadłużenia, odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:05 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 12:55 Biała wizytówka - odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem (odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986) 14:00 Ratownicy - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 61 - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1029; serial TVP 16:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (74) - Na ryby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 17:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (70) Macedonia "Droga przez Bałkany"; magazyn kulinarny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 45 (seria IV, odc. 2) - Cena prawdy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 19:00 Ranczo - odc. 76 - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (71) Macedonia "W stolicy"; magazyn kulinarny 21:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 107 "Wyścigi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 108 "Zazdrość" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 109 "Pierwsze mieszkanie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 23:10 Biała wizytówka - odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem (odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986) 00:15 Agent nr 1 - txt. str. 777 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1972) 02:10 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 03:05 Strefa 3D - Rafa Koralowa nocą; reportaż 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 07:40 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy piłkarze; cykl dokumentalny 07:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Francja 09:35 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Rosja - Serbia 10:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Wisła - kwalifikacje 12:30 Legendy futbolu - Raul (Raul); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 13:30 Idolka; film dokumentalny 14:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Anterselva - sprint kobiet 16:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Wisła - kwalifikacje 17:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Wisła 20:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Węgry - Norwegia 22:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii: 1/8 F: Getafe - FC Barcelona 00:05 Sportowy Wieczór 00:20 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Anterselva - sprint kobiet 01:40 Powrót; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 02:05 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Elżbieta Duńska - Krzesińska 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 3 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 465 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 466 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 4 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 214 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 251 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 252 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1817 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 181 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 153 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1818 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 419 20:10 Lepiej być nie może 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 9 1:00 Córka opiekuna wspomnień 3:00 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2520 TVN 4:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3801 5:10 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2132 6:10 Mango - Telezakupy 7:15 Detektywi Odcinek: 766 7:50 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 3 7:55 Rajd Dakar Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2014 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1333 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 185 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 81 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1015 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 94 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 186 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2133 17:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 95 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 82 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Rajd Dakar Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2014 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3803 20:05 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 4 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1851 20:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 971 21:35 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 7 22:35 Lawina 0:30 Rajd Dakar Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2014 1:05 Lekarze Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 2:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3803 2:20 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1162 Polsat News 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:50 Graffiti 9:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Graffiti 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Biznes informacje 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa Wydarzeń 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość Wydarzeń 19:35 Interwencja 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Tak czy nie 22:00 Wydarzenia Opinie Komentarze 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Informacje dnia 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Gość Wydarzeń 0:15 To był dzień 1:15 Biznes informacje 1:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Seriale 05:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 116 - Pluskwa - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; 06:40 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 30/101 - Potop; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:10 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 31 - Wyjechali na wakacje wszyscy nasi podopieczni; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 280 Spryciarz; serial TVP 08:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 09:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 91 "Kobiety górą" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 09:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 92 "Razem czy osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:20 Cudowne lata - odc. 33 Matma do kwadratu (Wonder Years s. III ep. 10 Math Class Squared); serial kraj prod.USA (1990) 10:50 Cudowne lata - odc. 34 Co ty wiesz o kobietach? (Wonder Years s. III ep. 11 Don't Know Anything About Women?); serial kraj prod.USA (1990) 11:25 Ranczo - odc. 8 - Kozy ofiarne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Ranczo - odc. 9 - Odwyk i antykoncepcja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 117 - Muzycy - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 M jak miłość - odc. 802; serial TVP 15:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 32 - Mężczyzna domowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 33 - Pan kotek był chory; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 93 "Videofilmowanie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:55 Ranczo - odc. 10 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:55 Ranczo - odc. 11 - Wspólny wróg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 281 Doktor śmierć; serial TVP 20:00 Tulipan - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 12 - Honor gminy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Ranczo - odc. 13 - Wielkie wybory - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 118 - Znikająca asystentka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 9/13 - Do broni - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:55 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 10/13 - Zniewolenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:50 Z Archiwum X - odc. 97 Ogród u stóp Góry Oliwnej (The X - Files s. IV ep. 24 Gethsemane); serial kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:40 Z Archiwum X - odc. 98 Zmartwychwstanie (The X - Files s. V ep. 1 Redux I); serial kraj prod.USA (1997) 03:30 Cudowne lata - odc. 33 Matma do kwadratu (Wonder Years s. III ep. 10 Math Class Squared); serial kraj prod.USA (1990) 03:55 Cudowne lata - odc. 34 Co ty wiesz o kobietach? (Wonder Years s. III ep. 11 Don't Know Anything About Women?); serial kraj prod.USA (1990); 04:25 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 23/101; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 7:00 Polski Cukier Muszynianka Fakro Bank BPS - Lokomotiw Baku 9:00 Hull City - Chelsea FC 11:00 Tours VB - Jastrzębski Węgiel 13:00 Atom Trefl Sopot - Eczacıbaşı VitrA 15:00 İqtisadçı Baku - VakıfBank SK 17:10 Atleci 18:00 Budvanska Rivijera Budva - Biełogorje Biełgorod 20:00 Generali Unterhaching - PGE Skra Bełchatów 20:30 Cucine Lube Banca Marche Macerata - Copra Elior Piacenza 23:00 Berlin Recycling Volleys - Zenit Kazań 1:00 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Film 6:10 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 6:40 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 7:10 Samo życie Odcinek: 1356 7:40 Samo życie Odcinek: 1357 8:10 Samo życie Odcinek: 1358 8:40 Samo życie Odcinek: 1359 9:10 Samo życie Odcinek: 1360 9:40 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1062 10:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1064 11:10 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1063 11:55 Ale szopka! 14:05 Antoni, Boży wojownik 16:10 Ludzie honoru 18:50 Jedwabne życie 21:00 Ostrożnie z dziewczynami 22:55 Czarny świt 1:00 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 7 2:00 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 8 3:00 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 7 4:00 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 8 5:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 96 5:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 97 Comedy Central 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 35 6:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 36 7:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 24 7:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 25 8:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 8:25 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 8:55 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 9:25 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 9:50 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 10:20 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 10:50 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 11:15 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 11:45 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 12:05 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 12:30 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 13:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 13:25 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 13:55 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 6 14:20 Diabli nadali Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 6 14:50 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 15 15:20 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 15:45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 16:15 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 16:45 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 18 17:10 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 19 17:35 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 18:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 18:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 18:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 19:25 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 19:50 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 18 20:20 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 21 20:50 Community Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 21:20 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 21:45 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 22:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 22:35 Jak poznałem waszą matkę Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 23:00 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 23:30 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 23:55 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 0:25 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 0:50 Dwie spłukane dziewczyny Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 1:20 Comedy Central prezentuje Odcinek: 1 1:50 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 185 2:35 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 35 3:05 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 36 3:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 24 3:55 Graczykowie Odcinek: 25 4:20 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 185 5:10 Daleko od noszy 5:35 Daleko od noszy Nickelodeon 6:00 Rajdek - mała wyścigówka Odcinek: 19 6:10 Małe królestwo Bena i Holly Odcinek: 3 6:20 Małe królestwo Bena i Holly Odcinek: 4 6:30 Louie 6:40 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 17 7:05 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 18 7:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 7:50 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 4 8:15 Wróżkowie chrzestni Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 8:40 Dora poznaje świat Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 9:05 Umizoomi Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 9:30 Tickety Toc Odcinek: 9 9:50 Psi patrol Odcinek: 9 10:05 Bąbelkowy świat gupików Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 10:30 Dora poznaje świat Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 10:55 Wróżkowie chrzestni Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 11:20 Turbo Dudley - psi agent Odcinek: 9 11:45 Inwazja kórlików Odcinek: 7 11:50 Inwazja kórlików Odcinek: 2 11:55 Inwazja kórlików Odcinek: 3 12:05 Odlotowe agentki Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 12:25 Klub Winx Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 12:50 Robot i potwór Odcinek: 8 13:15 Wróżkowie chrzestni Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 13:40 Wróżkowie chrzestni Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 9 14:00 Wróżkowie chrzestni Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 14:10 iCarly Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 2 14:35 Tess kontra chłopaki Odcinek: 7 15:00 Odlotowe agentki Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 6 15:25 Avatar: Legenda Aanga Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 15:50 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 2 16:15 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 6 16:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 16:45 Inwazja kórlików Odcinek: 8 16:50 Inwazja kórlików Odcinek: 3 16:55 Inwazja kórlików Odcinek: 4 17:05 Tess kontra chłopaki Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 17:30 iCarly Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 17:55 Wróżkowie chrzestni Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 7 18:00 Wróżkowie chrzestni Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 18:15 Wróżkowie chrzestni Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 18:30 Potwory kontra obcy Odcinek: 7 18:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 18:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 6 19:15 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 9 19:40 iCarly Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 20:05 Marvin Marvin Odcinek: 12 20:30 Big Time Rush Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 20:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 8 21:15 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 21:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 25 21:50 Fred Szczęściarz Odcinek: 48 22:05 Fred Szczęściarz Odcinek: 49 22:20 Fred Szczęściarz Odcinek: 50 22:30 Fred Szczęściarz Odcinek: 51 22:45 Cheeese Odcinek: 9 23:00 Cheeese Odcinek: 10 23:10 Cheeese Odcinek: 11 23:20 Cheeese Odcinek: 12 23:35 Tess kontra chłopaki Odcinek: 10 0:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 11 0:45 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 11 1:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 11 2:15 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 8 3:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 9 3:45 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 9 4:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 9 5:15 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 9 Kino Polska 6:00 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości 8:25 Program obowiązkowy Odcinek: 123 8:55 Angelus 11:05 Życie na gorąco Odcinek: 3 12:45 Ja wam pokażę! Odcinek: 10 13:45 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu 16:00 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 3 17:15 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 4 18:25 Nad Niemnem Odcinek: 2 20:15 Pitbull Odcinek: 16 21:15 Egzekutor 23:20 Kawalerskie życie na obcyźnie 1:25 Śpiewy po rosie 3:10 Polonez 3:11 Oferta F.S.O. 3:15 Polonez jak polonez 3:20 Polski fiat jest polski 3:25 Polski Fiat 125p 3:35 Polski Fiat w sporcie 3:50 Polski Fiat - Rally 4:05 Polski Fiat MR-75 4:15 Jak powstaje samochód 4:30 W fabryce samochodów 4:45 I ty możesz zostać kierowcą mechanikiem 5:15 Koniec wojny 5:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 RC Cannes - Galatasaray Daikin Stambuł 9:10 KPR Ruch Chorzów - Vistal Łączpol Gdynia 11:20 NFL Super Bowl 2015 13:20 Magazyn freestyle 13:50 Hull City - Chelsea FC 16:00 Noliko Maaseik - Trentino PlanetWin365 18:00 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 19:30 Berlin Recycling Volleys - Zenit Kazań 21:40 İqtisadçı Baku - VakıfBank SK 23:50 Atleci 1:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu